Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color coating composition for an LED lamp diffuser and a color-coated glass article using the same, and more particularly, to a color coating composition for an LED lamp diffuser, capable of increasing durability and a life of an LED lamp, satisfactorily maintaining an external appearance and a lighting quality thereof for a long time, and realizing various colors, by manufacturing a glass-made diffuser as a means for diffusing light of the LED lamp in a manner of coating the diffuser on various sheets of transparent or translucent glass such as tubes and bulbs so that the diffuser is not deformed and discolored due to light and heat, and has high strength and translucency, and a color-coated glass article using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Lamps are used for various purposes such as decoration and visual display in addition to a lighting purpose for lighting darkness. Lamps such as incandescent lamps or fluorescent lamps using filaments have been mainly used until now. However, since most of power consumption is released as heat in the lamps, energy used for actual lighting is only 5 to 30% of the used power. For this reason, the lamps have low energy efficiency and a short service life.
Accordingly, an LED lamp using an LED having low power consumption and a long service life is recently spotlighted. In general, the LED lamp may have reduced energy consumption of ⅕ or less compared to the incandescent lamp or of ⅓ or less compared to the fluorescent lamp, and have an increased life more than 100 times that of the incandescent lamp or more than 10 times that of the fluorescent lamp. The LED lamp which is currently released as a product is generally manufactured to have an external appearance similar to the conventional lamp such as the incandescent lamp or the fluorescent lamp so as to be used as it is in an existing lighting fixture. For example, a fluorescent lamp type LED lamp is shown in FIG. 1.
As shown in the drawing, a conventional LED lamp has a structure in which a substrate 23 having a plurality of LEDs 21 is disposed inside a main body 10 and a cover 30 is coupled to the main body 10 so as to cover the front of the LEDs 21. Connection pins for supplying power to the LEDs 21 are provided at both sides of the main body 10, and thus the LED lamp may be connected to a fluorescent lighting fixture in a manner similar to an existing fluorescent lamp and be used.
Since each LED is generally a point light source, the LED lamp requires a diffuser for broadly diffusing light of the LED in order to prevent glare and provide uniform lighting. For this reason, the cover 30 serves as a diffuser 30 which is made of synthetic resin having light diffusivity so as to be bloomed by adding a dispersing agent to PC (polycarbonate) instead of a simple light transmission material.
In addition, since the LED is weak to heat, performance of the LED is rapidly deteriorated when the LED is used at a temperature greater than an optimal temperature. Accordingly, there is a need for a heat sink capable of rapidly dissipating heat generated when the LED is actuated. Although the LED has improved heat resistance and reduced operating heat according to technical development, heat may not be effectively radiated through the diffuser 30 made of synthetic resin. Therefore, the conventional LED lamp necessarily requires the heat sink. In addition, the heat sink may be further required since the diffuser 30 itself is very weak to heat. Thus, the main body 10 serves as a heat sink 10 made of a metal material such as aluminum.
As described above, the conventional LED lamp has a structure in which the synthetic resin-made diffuser 30 is coupled to the metal-made heat sink 10.
However, since the diffuser 30 is made of synthetic resin which is weak to heat and light (particularly, ultraviolet light), the diffuser 30 is deformed and discolored and has poor strength and light transmittance due to heat and light generated during operation of the LEDs 21 and due to solar heat/sunlight radiated according to an installation environment and heat and light applied from the surroundings. For this reason, a lighting quality and an external appearance of the conventional LED lamp are deteriorated for a short time and the LED lamp has a short service life due to poor durability.
In addition, since the conventional LED lamp has a structure in which the heat sink 10 and the diffuser 30 are separately manufactured and assembled to each other and particularly the heat sink 10 is made of a metal material requiring a considerable material and processing cost, there is a problem in that productivity is lowered and manufacturing cost is high.
Although not separately illustrated, a bulb type and other types of LED lamps are a structure in which a metal-made heat sink is coupled to a synthetic resin-made diffuser. Therefore, the LED lamps also have the above-mentioned problems.